


A Love Most Unique

by heartsdesire456



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Katsuki Yuuri, Asexuality, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, No actual sex, Non-Sexual Submission, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, Sub Victor Nikiforov, one-sided sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: There were a lot of things about Yuuri’s relationship with Victor that was unique. It was especially unique to be someone who had never found any appeal in the thought of sex and found such ready acceptance from a partner who very much enjoyed sex.(A look into the unique relationship between asexual Dom Yuuri and sub Victor)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is because of my friend who I share headcanons with and somehow we got to the ace!Dom Yuuri/ Sub!Victor headcanon about the 'sex' scene at the end of this fic. I was going to just write that scene, but I fell in love with this interesting dynamic and had to write ALL OF THIS!!!

There were a lot of things about Yuuri’s relationship with Victor that was unique. Falling in love with one’s childhood hero wasn’t something that actually happened in real life most of the time, for instance. Moving to St. Petersburg with your fiancé-slash-coach only to be reminded that said fiancé was actually a literal celebrity in his home country was pretty unusual as well. Hell, just being engaged to one’s first boyfriend ever, especially after knowing him less than a year, was definitely unusual. 

It was especially unique to be someone who had never found any appeal in the thought of sex and found such ready acceptance from a partner who very much enjoyed sex.

Victor had seemed to understand even before they became a couple that Yuuri was asexual. Yuuri had struggled with it himself for a long time, but had come to understand why he was different and how it didn’t really matter since nobody ever liked him anyways. And then Victor had happened. Victor, the beautiful, very sexual man who had flirted with him shamelessly for days at the start. Victor who had probably had more partners than even Christophe Giacometti. Victor the walking sex symbol personified had fallen in love with him just as he had been falling for Victor, even though he seemed to know the whole time that Yuuri didn’t want to have sex with him.

Yuuri had been reluctant to define their relationship or ask Victor what they were to each other at the start because though they had kissed once, and though Victor often wanted to sleep in his bed with him, he never had to stop Victor and explain he didn’t want to go further. Honestly, for weeks, Yuuri wasn’t sure what they were doing since Victor had always been fairly tactile. It wasn’t until he gave Victor a ring and Victor just assumed he was proposing to him that Yuuri really understood that they had been dating all that time. 

For a while, Yuuri avoided having to talk to Victor and really make sure they were on the same page about sex. It wasn’t hard when there was so much going on after the Grand Prix Final, after their rough patch, and while they had to both field so many questions about their futures. It was only when they had been home in Hatsetsu for a few days that Victor had broached the subject of moving to St. Petersburg together so he could train under Yakov and keep training Yuuri. 

_“I knew we would have to,” Yuuri reassured Victor, who was looking at him with very serious eyes. He smiled from his spot kneeling on the floor, playing with Makkachin. “I’ve just been relaxing and not thinking about after Christmas. I figured we would just move into your apartment. You told me you still have it,” he said, looking at him patiently._

_Victor hesitated. “Yes, I do. I just-“ He paused and then moved to sit beside Yuuri rather than on the bed. “It’s one bedroom,” he said quietly._

_Yuuri smiled. “And?” He tilted his head. “You don’t snore that bad,” he joked, but stopped laughing when he saw Victor’s serious nature. “What’s wrong with one bedroom?” he asked._

_Victor bit his lip. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I- I know we don’t talk about it, but you don’t like sex. And that’s fine!” he said quickly. “Don’t think I suddenly have a problem with that. I just worried you might be uncomfortable sleeping with me every night when you don’t want sex. We share a bed every once in a while, and when we travel, but we haven’t done that permanently before. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable sharing a bedroom with me.”_

_Yuuri frowned. “What do you mean? I don’t understand the problem. I don’t think you’re suddenly going to try and have your way with me just because there isn’t another bed for me to sleep in,” he said incredulously._

_Victor blushed a bit, ducking his head. “But- but will you want to sleep in a bed with me if I- uh- if I like to masturbate in bed? Not with you there, I wouldn’t do that,” he said quickly. “I just don’t want you being uncomfortable sharing a room with me when you might find my… things,” he said awkwardly._

_“Vicchan,” Yuuri said in a teasing voice, smiling at him. “You really were worried about that?” he asked, rolling his eyes. “Victor, I’m fairly positive you have to have masturbated in your bed here and I still sleep with you there. And I don’t care,” he urged. “Just because I don’t feel any desire for sex doesn’t mean I’m freaked out by it. You like sex, it’s totally fine for you to enjoy things I don’t,” he said gently. He bit his lip suddenly. “Well, I- I’m not sure it would be a good idea to move in together if you’re planning on sleeping with other people-“_

_“What?! No!” Victor spluttered, eyes wide. “Yuuri, I wouldn’t be engaged to you if I planned on sleeping with other people. I don’t need sex bad enough for that!” He scoffed. “I like sex but it’s not like I have sex all that often anyways. The vast majority of my sex life has always been with myself and a few sex toys. Figure skating is time-consuming and exhausting. I didn’t win all those medals half-assing it and hooking up with people every weekend,” he pointed out._

_Yuuri smiled and nodded. “Then that’s all there is to it.”_

And it had been all there is to it for a while. Victor seemed really anxious about Yuuri accidentally catching him touching himself or having to get something from the drawer where Victor kept lube and a couple of sex toys, and the first time Yuuri did get home early and walk in on Victor jerking off sprawled across their bed, he had freaked out and ran to the bathroom and hid in there for an hour worried Yuuri would be upset with him, but he got over that after Yuuri just laughed at him when he finally resurfaced and reassured him it was fine. 

Something Yuuri had always noticed with Victor, even before they became a couple, was that Victor loved doing things for Yuuri. He did favors for him without being asked, he liked it when Yuuri gave him directions, and he liked it when Yuuri praised him for doing things correctly. After a few months living together, Yuuri finally figured out what was going on when Yurio made a quip about how ‘whipped’ Victor was. 

It hadn’t been nearly as difficult to get Victor to open up to him as he had feared when he finally broached the subject with him.

_“Oh, yeah, I like it when you boss me around,” Victor said simply. He frowned. “Does it freak you out? It’s not entirely a sex thing, and I know you don’t really mean to it to be sort of kinky, I just really can’t help how I react to you when you get really assertive.”_

_Yuuri blushed. “So you realized all along you were being submissive towards me?” he asked and Victor shrugged._

_“It isn’t like I do it on purpose. And it’s not like I’m totally under some sort of spell of yours. When you annoy me, I don’t feel at all like being submissive towards you,” he reassured. “It’s entirely my choice when I give in to the desire to let you boss me around a little bit.”_

_Yuuri hummed curiously. “Is this something you’ve always done or is it something about my personality?” he asked, genuinely interested in Victor’s behavior._

_Victor actually blushed this time. “Before it was just a sex thing, and only with people who knew what was going on and it was a kinky thing, but I guess since you and I don’t have sex, and since I trust you and you have the personality to be very assertive, I just like to replace the kinky sex thing with being a good fiancé and listening to your requests consistently.” He bit his lip. “Is it weird? I didn’t think you would mind or else I would have stopped-“_

_“No, it’s not weird,” Yuuri reassured, sliding across the couch to grab Victor’s hand. “I’m asexual in a world full of sex everywhere you look. Trust me, you are not the weird one,” he said with a smile to make it clear to Victor he wasn’t being down on himself but rather joking about it. “I kind of have been told before that when I’m comfortable with people, I’m kind of domineering,” he admitted. “Not in a bossy way or a sex way, just that I’m assertive about what I want and don’t mind asking for it. But only with people I feel like I can be that way with. I’ve never had a lot of friends, so most people I’m really shy around, but Phichit always liked that about me because whenever someone did the ‘I don’t know, what do you want to eat?’ thing, I would just say what I wanted without hesitating and everybody would agree cause it saved us the time sitting around deflecting.”_

_Victor grinned. “You definitely do that,” he said, curling their fingers together._

_Yuuri smiled as he had an idea. “Do you want me to do it more?” he asked Victor, who raised an eyebrow. Yuuri stroked a finger along Victor’s ring. “If you want me to give you commands more often, I can. I may not understand it sexually, but I really don’t mind doing something that makes you happy.”_

_The look of joy on Victor’s face was the only answer he needed._

Yuuri and Victor set some guidelines and decided on a ‘safe word’. Though it wasn’t about sex, there might be situations where Victor wasn’t feeling like doing what Yuuri said and Yuuri didn’t feel like telling Victor what to do, and it was a way to keep from annoying each other with requests they didn’t want to answer. The word they settled on was ‘Boitano’, which Yuuri had argued against at first just for the sheer impoliteness of it, but Victor argued it would be easy to just say, ‘oh I saw something on YouTube and was telling him about it’ if anybody overheard them. 

Yuuri found that he actually really liked their situation. He had never gotten the appeal sexually, but he enjoyed the feelings involved when he told Victor to do something and Victor did it immediately. The amount of trust Victor had in him and the way he had to trust Victor to say no if he didn’t want Yuuri to command him to do things gave him a feeling of intimacy with Victor he hadn’t really experienced before. Their connection felt even stronger than ever when Yuuri gave Victor an order and he did it immediately. They tried to keep it to a minimum in public, just because Yuuri didn’t want people to notice and make fun of them for something that they shouldn’t be ashamed of. 

The first time their arrangement became sexual, it wasn’t even on purpose. Yuuri had come home and was sweaty and wanted a shower immediately, so he went to the bedroom to get some clean clothes to take into the bathroom with him. When he walked into the bedroom, Victor, who clearly hadn’t expected him back nor heard him return, was sprawled on the bed one hand on his chest and the other on his dick. He startled when Yuuri walked in and took his hands away from himself, clearly about to apologize, and Yuuri had told him to, “No” in a firm voice, ignoring him as he walked around to the closet. He had then said, “Keep going, make yourself feel good,” dismissively as he grabbed his clothes and left. On his way out, he’d heard Victor actually whimper, but didn’t think about it on his way to the shower.

It was only later when they were washing up after dinner that Victor brought it up.

_Victor handed him a plate to dry and cleared his throat. “So… are we going to talk about earlier?”_

_Yuuri frowned, trying to think of something he’d done. “I don’t know what you mean,” he said, and Victor ducked behind his bangs some as he continued washing a dish. “Victor?” he asked, noticing the way his ear was turning red._

_“When you gave me a command while I was touching myself,” Victor blurted out, and Yuuri stilled when he realized he_ had _. Victor was tense and looked redder by the second._

_Yuuri squeaked. “Victor, I didn’t even mean to, I’m so sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” he said in a rush. “I was just getting clothes and leaving so I didn’t want you to stop just because I was home. I didn’t even think about how I was giving you an order!”_

_“It’s okay,” Victor said quickly. “I’m not angry,” he reassured. He ducked his head. “I just- I-“ He cleared his throat. “I really liked it. And I was surprised because you don’t feel that way. I was confused about you giving me an order in a sex situation like that.”_

_Yuuri hadn’t actually thought about it like that. He remembered the noise Victor had made when he walked out and he blushed. “Oh. I didn’t think about that being why you’re being weird right now.”_

_“I just was very confused, because it isn’t a sex thing for you,” Victor explained, going back to washing dishes. “I wasn’t upset. It was really hot, actually,” he said, grinning. “It was just very confusing.”_

_Yuuri chuckled and bumped their shoulders together. “I just didn’t mean to do it, that’s all. Glad you liked it, though,” he said as he accepted the plate from Victor to dry. As the idea came to him, he glanced over at Victor, watching his face from the side to gauge his reaction. “You know, I could do it again, if you wanted.”_

_Victor turned to look at him in confusion. “Why?”_

_“Because you like it?” Yuuri offered._

_Victor frowned. “Yuuri, you don’t like sex, I don’t want you to make yourself uncomfortable just because of me.”_

_“I wouldn’t be uncomfortable,” Yuuri corrected. He looked up at Victor. “I wouldn’t mind telling you what to do to yourself. I’m not uncomfortable with you being sexual.”_

_Victor shook his head. “But I don’t want to make you get involved in me being sexual. And how wouldn’t it make you uncomfortable when you don’t like sex?”_

_Yuuri smiled at him. “Victor, I love how considerate you are,” he said softly. “But just because I don’t feel any desire to have sex doesn’t mean I am disgusted by other people having sex. It doesn’t bother me to see you touching yourself,” he reassured. “I don’t want to have sex, and I don’t want to touch you myself, but I wouldn’t have a problem trying just being there while you touch yourself and tell you want to do to yourself if that would be something you want to try.”_

_Victor’s jaw dropped and he stared at Yuuri for a moment before blushing and ducking his head. “But-“ He swallowed and hesitated. “But wouldn’t it be weird? It’s like sex for me but not for you. Why would you want to do something that you’re not interested in just because I would be?”_

_“Maybe I don’t get sexual satisfaction or sexually aroused by you submitting to me, Victor, but I do get something enjoyable from it,” he reminded him. “We’ve talked about this,” he said in a softer tone, touching Victor’s forearm gently. “I like the emotional connection even if I don’t feel sexual about it. You showing that much trust in me and me giving you my trust, it’s a good feeling. I don’t see why I wouldn’t enjoy having that emotional connection while doing something that gives you sexual satisfaction?”_

_Victor looked into his eyes for a moment in silence before licking his lips nervously. “Are you_ sure _you would be okay with it? It is still sex. Even if you don’t touch me, and I don’t touch you, it’s still sex.”_

_Yuuri shrugged. “Okay? I don’t care if it’s sex. I honestly wouldn’t care about touching you. I don’t have that desire, but the thought doesn’t freak me out or anything. I love you, I enjoy the intimacy that comes with touching you non-sexually, I enjoy giving you commands because of what it feels like emotionally, and I like you doing things to make yourself feel good. I_ want _you to feel satisfied in that way because you feel the desire for sex,” he said seriously. “I don’t think sex is bad or gross or weird, I just don’t feel any desire for it for me.” He smiled and reached up to touch Victor’s face. “I’m not saying I want to fuck you, Victor, but absolutely encourage you to touch yourself in whatever way you like best, and I would be fully comfortable with getting the feeling of taking care of my fiancé by giving him commands so that I know he’s making himself feel good.”_

_Victor smiled tentatively. “It would be really intimate,” he admitted. “I sometimes think about how nice it would be to cuddle with you after I’ve masturbated, because cuddling after sex is such a good feeling. Having you there with me would be nice, and I’d really like you telling me what to do sometimes.”_

_Yuuri pouted at him. “And you didn’t feel like you could ask me for that?” he asked worriedly. Victor shrugged, but that answered his question. “Vicchan,” he murmured, stepping into Victor’s arms, not even caring that Victor’s shirt was wet from washing dishes. He hugged him around the middle, pressing his lips to Victor’s shirt. “Of course I would cuddle with you. We should’ve talked about this long ago,” he sighed, closing his eyes as he held Victor closer._

_“You’re right,” Victor agreed, kissing the top of his head. “I was just trying not to make you uncomfortable. We should’ve discussed actual boundaries regarding your asexuality before. I just don’t know anybody else like you so I always worry I’ll cross a line and make you uncomfortable and I never want things to be uncomfortable between us.”_

_“I understand,” Yuuri comforted. “I should’ve asked you before if there was anything you were missing from sexual relationships that wasn’t actual sex.”_

After that much-needed conversation, Yuuri and Victor experimented with ‘sex’. Yuuri wondered, even though he was entirely comfortable with his asexuality, that maybe sexuality really was fluid, like his Gender and Sexuality professor had said. He was curious to see if maybe watching Victor masturbate and participating in it with his directions might make him feel something, but just like all the times he had tried to make himself want to masturbate to porn when he was younger, there was no pulse-pounding, erection-causing arousal even from watching the man he loved touching himself. 

Instead of being sexually aroused by Victor following his instructions obediently, he felt the feeling he got in his chest when he was watching someone skate so beautifully that it was mesmerizing and breathtaking. Watching Victor touching himself was a lot like watching him skate. It was just so _beautiful_. Victor’s muscles rippling as he writhed in pleasure was breathtaking like watching a ballerina dance. After the first few times, Yuuri started to look forward to the times they were able to ‘have sex’ and encouraged Victor to include him even if he wasn’t in the mood to submit to him. Though he still didn’t want to touch Victor’s penis (or anything else in that vicinity), he eventually asked to touch Victor’s muscles as they rippled, his chest and abs, and even his legs, enthralled with how beautiful his skin looked glistening with sweat and how it felt when his muscles shifted beneath his skin. 

Over time, Victor was brave enough to ask if it was okay if he looked at Yuuri naked while he touched himself, and Yuuri didn’t mind. He knew that some people might be too uncomfortable being naked with Victor, as if it would turn into actual sex like that, but the most wonderful thing about their relationship was the trust they had. Yuuri _knew_ that Victor would never try and convince him to have sex with him. It was hard enough to get Victor to tell him what he wanted when he wasn’t submitting to Yuuri. (Yuuri didn’t want to betray the trust in their arrangement to ‘make’ him tell him something while he was feeling submissive, no matter how much easier it would be to figure out what was really going on in Victor’s head.) 

At first, being naked with Victor just felt very weird. They had been naked together plenty of times, and Yuuri wasn’t uncomfortable with nudity after a lifetime of his family owning hot springs where everybody was naked all the time, but being naked lying on the bed beside Victor while he was masturbating made it so much more obvious how Yuuri wasn’t affected by something that would make most people incredibly horny. He never got hard, obviously, but he also never got all flushed and out of breath like Victor was, and being naked made that very obvious. 

It took a lot of coaxing Victor to be honest with him about what he wanted for Victor to ask if he could touch Yuuri at all. Yuuri was a little weirded out by it at first, not because it made him uncomfortable, but just because it was strange that Victor got sexual pleasure from stroking his hands along Yuuri’s hips and waist and touching his thighs. Yuuri didn’t mind it, because even if it didn’t feel sexually arousing, it felt intimate to have his fiancé’s hands on his body in such a worshipping way. It made him feel powerful to have Victor so reverent of his body when Yuuri had never been very fond of his imperfections. 

Once they got comfortable with their arrangement, sometimes Victor would want him to join him but he just wasn’t interested. Sometimes that was that and Victor just went and got off on his own, but once when Victor was being extra needy, Yuuri got a little annoyed with him and agreed to tell him what to do as long as Victor let him do it during commercial breaks on the movie he was watching on TV. Much to both their surprise, Victor, in a certain submissive mood, _liked_ being ignored. He got off on Yuuri not really paying him attention to him and not even looking at him while he was following Yuuri’s commands. The first time that happened, Victor had been surprised at himself and Yuuri had been concerned that he might have been a little cruel when, afterwards, Victor clung to him and trembled, _needing_ Yuuri’s attention after such a startling new experience. When they talked about it, though, they agreed that it had been fine how it was, even if they hadn’t expected it to happen that way. 

After a while, sometimes Victor _wanted_ that type of experience, and he wasn’t ashamed of asking Yuuri for it, which was exactly how they ended up in their current position with Yuuri lying on his belly naked with a magazine on the bed before him while Victor straddled his legs and sat on his thighs, hands exploring Yuuri’s backside, fingers tracing the dip of his spine and the curve of his ass. 

Yuuri didn’t mind Victor on top of him and touching him that way. They had tried before making out while Victor masturbated, because Yuuri loved making out even though it was a different type of pleasure for him than it was for Victor. Occasionally, he didn’t even mind if Victor basically humped his leg until he reached orgasm, but for the most part, he didn’t like doing that. He didn’t mind Victor touching him, and he wasn’t weirded out by an erection touching him, but as they had discovered the one time he asked to try giving Victor a hand job, he didn’t like it. The best way he could describe it to Victor was that it was like stepping in water wearing socks. It wasn’t a big deal, and it didn’t traumatize him or anything, but it felt gross and he didn’t like it, so he didn’t want to do it. Victor had laughed at his analogy, but was totally fine not doing that again. 

When he didn’t have to touch Victor’s dick, he mostly didn’t mind their bodies pressed together even though Victor was hard. He usually didn’t like it because Yuuri had always thought semen was really gross. It was warm and sticky and just felt gross. However, sometimes if he was going to go take a shower anyways, he didn’t mind too terribly if Victor got some on him. 

Currently, Victor had accosted him on his way to the shower when he got home, in the mood to be ignored and bossed around, and when he asked if he could jerk off while touching Yuuri, Yuuri had suggested their arrangement so he could read while Victor had his fun and occasionally give him commands. He told Victor he was allowed to come on him since he was going to go shower anyways, and Victor has positively whimpered at the thought, which made Yuuri smirk.

“Yuuri,” Victor sighed, voice breathy as he caressed Yuuri’s lower back and then slid his hand down to cup one of Yuuri’s cheeks. Yuuri didn’t mind Victor touching his ass as long as he didn’t try to touch his entrance. He didn’t want Victor to touch him any way that was absolutely sexual, but the caresses didn’t bother him. It was sort of nice, even, because it was like a gentle massage to his sore back and glutes after skating all morning. “Yuuri, _please_ ,” he moaned, leaning down to kiss Yuuri’s shoulder. “Please, Yuuri,” he whispered in his ear and Yuuri smirked where Victor couldn’t see him.

It was really a good feeling when the same man who had bossed him around all morning as his coach was now begging him for his attention, even though Yuuri knew he _wanted_ to be ignored. “One more page,” he warned him. “Don’t make me add a page to it.”

Victor whimpered and pressed his sweaty forehead against Yuuri’s neck, but didn’t say another word. Victor wasn’t allowed to touch himself, only Yuuri, until Yuuri gave him permission, and he wouldn’t give him permission until he finished the article he was reading. Victor continued touching and kissing Yuuri and murmuring soft sounds of desire against his skin, and Yuuri soaked in the attention. When he finally turned the page, Victor stilled against his back, waiting impatiently for Yuuri’s permission. 

Yuuri thought about holding out for a while longer, but Victor had been good. “Okay, you can touch yourself everywhere but your penis,” he allowed and Victor moaned, but he couldn’t tell if it was frustration or relief. Yuuri looked back down while Victor stopped touching him and touched himself, and he tuned out the whimpers and moans Victor made as he started reading the next page in his magazine. “Remember, only for two pages,” he said absently, ignoring whatever reply Victor gave. 

When he stopped Victor again, Victor whined but leaned down to kiss his shoulder. “Yuuri, I need you,” he moaned. “Please.”

Yuuri ignored him, refusing to even answer him no matter how Victor touched or kissed him. After he finished a few pages, he could feel Victor trembling every time he touched him and he figured he had been keeping him busy for long enough now. He had let him touch his aching cock a few times, then not allowed him to touch himself at all, and allowed him to touch everywhere else, and allowed him to only touch Yuuri, and he knew that they had been at this for long enough now. He could always tell when Victor was really getting desperate but didn’t want to ask for more than Yuuri was willing to give him. The only time Yuuri hadn’t realized fast enough, Victor had used the safe word because he had gone too far into being submissive and didn’t feel comfortable anymore playing games. He did his best not to let Victor get too desperate that he felt uncomfortable after that, so he paid close attention to Victor even though he was ‘ignoring’ him. 

“Okay, Vicchan,” he said in a more gentle tone, turning his head to look up at Victor, who stared at him with wide blue eyes, his lips parted beautifully as he hung on Yuuri’s every word. “You can touch yourself wherever you want and touch me if you want, because I want you to finish before I finish this magazine,” he said, holding up the magazine to show him how few pages were left. 

Victor’s cheeks flushed and he nodded, and Yuuri turned back to read as he felt Victor place one hand on his ass to brace himself, and give Yuuri’s perky rear a squeeze to boot, and he could hear the slick sound of Victor’s lubed hand rapidly stroking himself as he chased orgasm. “Yuuri, Yuuri, fuck!” Victor panted, and Yuuri smiled in amusement as he read when Victor dissolved into rapid muttering in Russian that Yuuri couldn’t even understand no matter how fast he was picking up the language. “Ah, AH!” Victor cried, voice breaking just before Yuuri felt the somewhat familiar but still gross feeling of come splattering his lower back and butt. “Unnnngh,” Victor groaned, and Yuuri closed the magazine expectantly. 

Sure enough, Victor sprawled out on top of Yuuri, his weigh somewhat too heavy as he completely relaxed into Yuuri beneath him. He shook and panted and moved to slide his arms under Yuuri’s chest that was off the bed while he read, clinging to him as he snuggled into him. Victor’s movements smeared the cooling semen across Yuuri’s back and he grimaced some, but he didn’t mind that badly when Victor mumbled affectionately as he nuzzled Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri turned and kissed his sweaty hair, sliding one hand from his magazine to find Victor’s wrist underneath him. “Was that good, Vicchan?” he asked sweetly, smiling when Victor shivered at the affection and nodded obediently. “Thank you for letting me take care of you,” he whispered, the way he almost always did when Victor really went that deeply into his submission. Yuuri meant it, too. It really meant so much to him that Victor trusted him that much. It made him so happy that his fiancé allowed him to do something for him that most wouldn’t even consider with someone who was asexual. It was something that was only his and Victor’s and he loved that bond so much.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” Victor slurred in response, lifting his head to give Yuuri a shaky but somewhat mischievous smile that let him know Victor was slowly coming out of his submissive headspace. “I’m so lucky you like this,” Victor said sweetly, kissing his shoulder.

Yuuri was growing uncomfortable under Victor’s heavy weight and with the gross feeling between their bodies. “Are you ready to take a shower?” he asked patiently. “If not, we can stay here a little longer.”

Victor nodded, pushing himself up and off of Yuuri. “As long as you don’t leave me yet, it’s okay,” he said, and Yuuri nodded, climbing off the bed after him. He held out his hand and Victor immediately took it, gazing at Yuuri with so much love in his eyes as he led him to the shower. 

When they climbed into the warm spray, Yuuri carefully washed Victor, knowing how over-sensitive his skin was sometimes after they got so intense. Victor leaned against the shower wall and just soaked up the care and attention Yuuri gave him while he cleaned him. By the time he had cleaned Victor’s body, Victor seemed to be back into his normal mood, and he washed his own hair while Yuuri washed himself. He offered to wash Yuuri’s hair for him and Yuuri knew that Victor was out of his submissive mood completely when he tutted and said, “Your hair is going to fall out if you don’t _condition_ it, Yuuri!” 

“Victor, it’s not worth the trouble. My hair is fine, so it isn’t going to tangle like yours, it’s-“

“It’s drying out, Yuuri!” he fussed, grabbing the conditioner and plopping a big glob right on top of Yuuri’s head, in spite of Yuuri’s grumbling. “You have such beautiful hair, how dare you mistreat it so badly?” He rubbed conditioner into Yuuri’s hair thoroughly and then swatted Yuuri’s hand when he reached for the showerhead to angle it so he could rinse it out.

“Ow, Victor!” he cried in annoyance and Victor held up a finger in front of him.

“You let it soak in, Katsuki Yuuri, or I will make you,” he threatened and Yuuri couldn’t help but roll his eyes land snickered.

“Pretty sure that’s not how it works,” he teased and Victor just rolled his eyes and hugged him against his chest so he couldn’t wash his hair out.

Victor kissed his lips sweetly. “Yeah, well, haircare is my area of expertise, so too bad,” he said bluntly, though he soothed the harsh words with a gentle kiss. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the way his insides warmed with unbridled affection. He looked up at Victor and sighed. “Fine, fine. But only because I love you,” he teased and Victor smirked.

“Good thing I love you too, then, Zolotse,” he purred, tipping Yuuri’s chin up for one more kiss. 

So it was easy to say Victor and Yuuri had a very unique relationship. 

Victor and Yuuri’s relationship might be unique, and Yuuri knew that to a lot of ways it might be downright weird, but to him and Victor, their relationship was everything they could possible want it to be and more, so to Yuuri, what anybody else might think about the uniqueness of their love didn’t matter one bit.


End file.
